Life, Love, and Sadness
by CrazyFanfictionAuthor
Summary: What will happen when George meets the love of his life? Can he get over the death of his twin brother, Fred?
1. Memories and Realization

I am shocked. Standing here looking down at my twin brother.

Dead.

The realization flooded over me. I was suddenly thrust into the memory of that first day.

_We were here at last. Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Hogwarts express looming over us, Fred standing right next to me. We were nudging each other glancing at all the students arriving, ignoring our mother's warning to be good… we quickly said goodbye and followed Percy, dragging our luggage with us. Percy was droning on and on about rules but all I could think of was the great jokes we could play on the teachers and our classmates. I am sure Fred is thinking the same thing. I couldn't help thinking this was going to be a great year._

As quickly as that memory came it was gone and memories of our years at Hogwarts came and went. All the jokes we played. Our plans for the future, one more memory stood out.

_The letter came, at last! We quickly ate our breakfast and raced up to the common room and into the corner we have come to use for all out planning. Grinning, we opened the letter. We knew what it was going to say even before we opened it._

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Weasely, _

_We have received your letter of wishing to purchase 93 Diagon Alley. We have confirmed this request and would like to say congratulations. It is yours once you make your first payment and you may do as you wish with it. I wish you success. _

_Sincerely, __Mr. Scrimgeour __Minister of Magic_

We were so happy that day. No one was to know about this secret until later, except Lee Jordan, our best friend and fellow jokester. That summer we opened Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with brilliant ideas for our joke shop.

Now I came back to the present and looked around the Great Hall. The war is over. Everything is okay, except, the drowning cries of my family. I looked down at the body. It didn't seem real, like a dream, but I knew it was. Fred, he was gone.

Dead.

A small tear trickled down my cheek as I reached over to comfort my mother.


	2. Funeral

The days leading up to my twin's funeral are the worst of my life. The day after the death of my brother we were all miserable. I stayed with my family in the Burrow, on the couch. I couldn't stand going in my old room. Days floated by, preparations were being made.

It was time. I slowly walked up the aisle and sat in the wooden black chair, scared… sad…angry. So many emotions were flowing through me. Slow, sad music began playing. Not loud enough to be heard over the cries of everyone around me. I couldn't cry. Speeches were made by our old Quidditch teammates… Lee Jordan…a few more of our friends… Percy.

Then slowly his body was lowered into the ground. The family walked up first threw in a handful of dirt or flowers. I threw in a handful of dirt. People all around talking, crying. All of a sudden everything was quiet. I would wonder why, but I knew. I helped, me and Angela, and Katie planned this, in memory of Fred. I looked around and suddenly firecrackers were going off along with dung bombs. Mayhem was everywhere.

I knew this is how Fred would have liked it, bright, cheery, laughter. Everyone was laughing and crying all at the same time, good and bad. Fred. If he were alive… This is how he would have liked it.

I walked over to my family and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to laugh, to cry. I started crying, I couldn't stop and yet I was happy. I let my mother, our mother, hug me and there we were crying and laughing. Surrounded by people I cared about, and they cared about me.


	3. Moving On

**AN: The words in italics are George's memory! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

*1 Year after the funeral*

George got up and dressed. Today was going to be a big day at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He walked downstairs to find Verity and Ron dressed in their magenta staff robes and straightening the shelves to get ready for the big day. Today was the day one year after Fred's funeral and in memory of his twin brother George had been working on a special product to sell in the story only on this day each year. He has not yet revealed the product but has advertised quite well in the store. That is why Ron is here, he helps temporally when needed.

"If you come with me in the back room, I will reveal my special surprise." he said with a grin, "I think you will find it very charming."

He undid the charm and pulled back the curtain which has been hiding the surprise for some time. In the past few weeks if anyone was to go near that velvet curtain then they will turn into frozen frog, a charm invented by George and Fred before he died. Ron learned this the hard way. Suddenly George started laughing, remembering that day.

_I wandered downstairs to go work on my special product. I walked by Verity and asked where Ron had gone. She said he went to the back room to get the box full of __Skiving Snackboxes. Oh no, I thought, I left those near my velvet curtain. I hurriedly walked the back room wondering what I was going to find._

_I walked in there and I saw a small frozen frog and burst out laughing. The frog still able to blink was staring out me with a "Help" expression. I quickly did the spell to reverse that… er… problem, still laughing. Ron got up, looking very angry with his ears quite red. He left the box where it was and left the room. Still laughing I grabbed the box and followed._

"Why are you laughing?" Ron said, his ears turning red already.

He knew why. "Oh, just thinking about that time you fell for one of Fred and my charms, again." I said, laughing still, "Anyways, let's get back to what we were doing before. We have to get these on the shelves before we open up."

"Ok, Ok." Ron and Verity said in unison, Verity adding "Mr. Weasely at the end.

"May I now present to you 'Fred's Prankster Map.' These are made especially for Hogwarts students. They will love them. What they do is you tap them here and say the prank you are planning and the special code. Then the map will appear and show you all the people around you that are sleeping within a mile of you. That way you can pull the perfect prank without them knowing. For a special bonus," George said grinning, clearly proud of what he invented, "and only if you are a Hogwarts student it will show you the location of all the teachers in the school. That way you can sneak around easily and if you are brave pull a prank on a teacher but I guess you would have to be brave and an expert prankster like Fred was and I am if I do say so myself."

"Wow these are amazing." said Ron, "So since I am your brother do I get one free?"

"Nice try little brother but you got to pay up!" George said, laughing, "Well let's get these on the shelves so we can open up!"

They carried all the boxes out and didn't stop until each one was on the shelf. Then they stood up for a few moments of silence in memory of Fred. Finally, they opened the doors and the crowds came rushing in, it was a Saturday and the Hogwarts students were allowed here in a tribute for Fred.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" George replied grinning and feeling happy and sad all at the same time. Fred would have wanted to see this, George thought.


	4. An Old Friend

One week later everything was still crazy. I had so many requests for 'Fred's Prankster Maps'. I had to say no to everyone though for two reasons. One, we were completley out and I currently was not making any more. Two, I made a promise to myself to only sell them on one day of each year.

As I walked into the store that day I knew something was going to happen. I had a feeling, something spectacular. I didn't know what until much later. Verity greeted me from her post at the cash register. I said hello back and walked around and around the store feeling anxious and finally decided to take a walk. I walked down Diagon Alley when I saw my old friend. Katie Bell grew up a lot since the year before. She had wavy brown hair to the middle of her back and teal colored eyes. I walked up to her.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked, shyly. When am I ever shy I asked myself.

"George! How nice to see you. I am doing great, I got a job at Gringotts. I hear your business is doing well." She replied. She used to be quite shy but now she has this personality that is outgoing, or so it seems.

"Yes, how is Gringotts? What do you do?"

Well, I have a small job. I just work on paper work in the back room. Nothing much, they don't 'trust' me very much apparantly." She was pulling on a stray thread of her teal colored robe. That I noticed matched her eyes perfectly.

"It still seems like a nice job. Are you shopping today?"

Yes, I have the day off. Would you like to get some dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure, how about at six?"

"Okay, see you then and I will meet you here." She then apparated and I kept walking.

What had just happened? I hadn't seen her in awhile maybe two months and she was asking me to get dinner. She had changed a lot. She was always shy and now outgoing. She is beautiful. I think this will be fun tonight. I am just going to have fun, I haven't been out in forever. I always am the jokester, not one to go on dates. Maybe I could talk to Verity about some things, she is my friend and very trusting too. She has had a lot of expierence, or so I have heard. Okay, I finally decided, I am going to talk to Verity and most importantly have fun tonight.

I briskly walked back to the shop and through the door. I walked up to Verity and told her what happened. She started telling about spontaneous things that have happened to her. I didn't listen to everything she said, let's just say she did have expierence. After a while of tuning her out, I walked upstairs to get ready for my practically first date. Not counting Hogwarts. Maybe, I thought, she could finally be the one.

**AN: This is really short! I will write more soon. Sorry it took me forever to write this too :) Hope you like it......**


	5. Dinner

A few hours later it was six. I walked downstairs and said goodbye to Verity. Once I walked to the spot we agreed to meet, I found Katie waiting for me. Was I late? I glanced down at my watch. No, I was five minutes early.

"Ready to go?" She asked, "I thought we could go check out that new place. Our old teammate, Alicia Wood just opened it up." She glanced at me, waiting for an answer.

She was now wearing a teal colored dress. It wasn't fancy but it looked nice on her. I was just wearing jeans and a nice shirt. Oh well, at least it's not a fancy place we are going to. Wait did she just say Wood?

"Yeah, that sounds good. Did you say Wood though?" I finally replied.

"Oliver and her got married about 3 months ago. Didn't you hear? We better apparate together, to... um... make sure we go to the same place. You know?" She blushed.

"Oh, yeah. I remember getting an invitation but I was so busy with everything that I couldn't go. We should apparate together." I replied. We didn't really need to apparate together, I knew this. But I wanted to. So, with a location decided we apparated.

Once we got there we walked in. It was a really nice place. There was only one floor and the ceiling was high. There were stairs leading up to the platform. Tables were scattered around the platform and down below. There was places outside to sit as well. The color scheme was red, there were red tablecloths, chairs, and roses sitting on every table. We decided to sit outside. It was a beautiful day. We walked through the back doors and found a table for two with red roses sitting in the middle and a red lamp suspened in mid-air. We spotted Alicia at the table next to us. She walked over not noticing who we were at first.

"What can I get for..." She looked up and finally figured out who we were. "Hi, Katie, George. How nice to see you here! Katie, you left your book at my house last night. I have it for you."

So they have talked recently. "Ok, thanks Alicia. I will get it later and I would like a butterbeer."

"Same with me." I said, picking up my menu, "How is Oliver by the way? Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding." I was curious. I heard he was a qudditch player now.

"Ok, coming right up. Oliver is good. He, of course, travels a lot though. Being a pro quidditch player is tough work." She said in a tone that meant she wasn't bragging but being truthful.

"That's nice." I said.

"Yes, I will be right back with your drinks." She inside to the bar stopping to talk with some wizards from the next table over. She seemed very popular.

"Everyone seems to know her." I noted.

"Well, she is the husband of a famous quidditch player. I figured Oliver would eventually become a famous anyway. He is very bossy, too." She said laughing.

"Yes, but we wouldn't have won all those games without him." I said, truthfully.

Just then Alicia came back with our drinks and we ordered our food.

"Did you hear about the house elf protest?" Katie asked me.

"No, what happened?" I replied with intrest.

"Well you know Hermione Granger? She started it all back in her 5th year. Now, they have more people protesting for wages and days off for the house elfs. I mean sure I would too if they were being tortured but it really isn't that bad. They want to work for people. The headmistress of Hogwarts _has_ even offered to pay them for their work but they say no. There are groups of people that are even selling buttons and everything. I think it is quite silly myself." She said, breathing deeply at the end of her small speech.

"I agree it is silly. I think I heard my brother, Ron complaining about having to wear one or something. Hermione and him have been dating for about a year." I said.

Really? It's a coincidence that... Oh look, here's our food." She said not finishing her sentence. I don't like when people do that. Oh, well.

"Good." I said. I don't think that really required an answer. I was wondering what she was going to say but I never found out because she changed that subject.

After we ate and talked the waitress came by.

"Would you like your bill now?" Alicia asked.

"Sure." I said getting out my wallet. I glanced over and saw Katie unzip her purse to get out her wallet and Alicia came back.

"Here you are. Have a nice day. See you later, Katie." She said.

"Thank you." Katie and I said at the exact time. Katie, then, added, "See you later."

I looked at the bill and got the correct amount of money out as Katie was doing the same I said,

"I got it. Don't worry."

"Oh, thank you!" She said.

We decided to walk home, since it was such a nice night and wasn't to far. I took her hand as we walked to her house and then I would walk home myself.

When we got to her house she turned to me and said, "I had a good time tonight. Maybe we could go again some time."

"Of course, that would be great." I replied.

"Bye." She said as she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I walked home happy and when I got home all I could think about was when I was going to ask her on a date. Better than when I think about the empty room that used to belong to Fred that was across the hall from mine.


	6. 2nd Month Anniversary

A few weeks later everything was going great. I had met up with Katie a few days after our first "date." I am not sure you could consider that a date compared to the dates we go on now. We are officially dating and I love her with all my heart. Tonight is out 2 month anniversary. I was at my store, a week ago, when I figured out the perfect thing for us to do to celebrate. It may be illegal but I have come to learn she is a risk-taker. As long as we don't get caught we would be fine. Our date was in an hour.

I walked upstairs and slowly got ready. I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. After I got my fiery red hair brushed and in place I walked downstairs to find Ron waiting. He would take over for an hour or so before he closed the shop. I haven't told Katie yet what we are doing because I wanted it to be a total surprise. I opened the storage closet and pulled out my present from Charlie. Even though they were banned he had found one in Romania. I used a quick spell to shrink it to quarter size and slipped it into my pocket. I couldn't wait to show her, she would love it. First I was taking her to dinner though.

I heard a loud crack and knew she had arrived. I walked out of the back room to greet Katie.

"Hey!"

Hello, George. I am ready for my surprise."

She had the most beautiful smile and I smiled back.

"Well, first I am taking you to dinner, the place of our first 'date'."

"There is more?"

"Yes, but that is a surprise for late. I know you like risks."

"Yes, I do. Ohh I really want to know."

"You will just have to wait, my dear."

I walked over to give her kiss. We only pulled away when we heard a sharp "Ahmm," from behind. It was Ron standing there tapping his fingers against the counter. Katie was blushing but I just smiled.

"We will be off then. Bye Ron."

I took Katie's hand and we then apparated. We arrived at Alicia's restaurant and it was the same as when we first came here. We walked in and requested to sit at a certain table. The table we first sat in, the only table we have sat in. We hadn't been here except once before.

The host took us to the requested table and there was a single red rose sitting atop the table. Katie leaned over to smell it before taking her seat. Both seated, we smiled at each other before picking up our menus.

I knew this night was going to be wonderful, the surprises I had planned for her.

******************************************************************************

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I have no reviews and was not motivated to write at all! Please, Please review. I am going to finish this story. I know it is not that good but it is my first fanfic. I hope you liked the chapter, it is just a filler and I will get a longer chapter out by tomorrow!!! The next chapter will be there date. What is his surprise? Please review and tell me what you think it is or just review, but please review!!!

REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Surprises

Our dinner went by quickly and Alicia, our waitress, brought me the check. I paid for our meals and then it was time for the second part of the surprise. I took her hand and we walked out the doors of the restaurant. It was dark out and the lake in front of us was beautiful. The night was clear with the stars out. I pulled the magic carpet out of my pocket and used a spell to enlarge it once again. She looked at it in awe. Its dark purple coloring covered in bright stars was dazzling. The stars twinkled in tune with the stars in the sky.

"It's beautiful. Where ever did you get this?"

"Charlie got it for me in Romania. He found it while searching for one of the dragons that got loose. It's illegal but I thought you may like a ride?"

"I love it, let's go."

She loved it like I thought she would and so I spread it out on the soft grass and led her on it. I sat in the front while she was behind me, hands holding onto me. We rose in the air suddenly, up and up, until I felt I could touch the stars in the sky. We rode over the lake and beyond. I didn't want to stop riding ever. It was enthralling to be in the sky. I had never ridden on one before but I had been practicing for a week now, in secret. I was about to land down in the garden below but everything happened to fast. Katie had released her hold on my, brave as she was, and was leaning over the edge looking upon the enchanted garden I was going to land in. Her sudden weight shift caused the carpet to shift to the side she was on and, before I knew it, she was tumbling down into the dark night sky. She was screaming.

I steered the carpet down to go after her but I was too late and tumbled down after here. I grabbed onto the edge of the carpet and it slowly flew down after here. Before I had landed a stream of light came out of nowhere. I knew we had been caught. We had to get out of here. Still holding onto the magic carpet I grabbed Katie's unconscious body and apparated. When I got to the meadow I had apparated to I had used all my energy. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

** ** ** **

When I awoke it was still dark. I was surrounded by trees. Where was I? It all came back to me and I jumped up, my head throbbing. I still had the magic carpet in my hand and quickly shrank it and put it in my pocket. Katie was lying next to where I was standing. She was unconscious and looked lifeless. I sunk to my knees and grabbed her cold hand. Her heart was beating. She was hit by a spell before I apparated but I didn't know what spell. There was no visible evidence of her being hit by a spell. I had to get her to St. Mungo's. I have to have her side-apparate but I don't know what that could do to her current status. I had to take that chance. _This is all my fault_, I thought before arriving at St. Mungo's.

** ** ** **

The nurse took her right away and I am forced to sit here in the main room to wait with Katie's father and mother sitting across the room, worried as much as I was. I remember what the nurse had asked me and I didn't think she believed me completely.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What happened to her?"_

_The nurse was looking at me with a suspicious expression as if I was the one who had done this. It was all my fault but I couldn't tell her about the magic carpet since its illegal. I didn't want to lie either so I will have to tell as much of the truth as I can._

"_Well, she fell down the… stairs, outside… and someone hit her with a spell… I am not sure what the spell was though or who the person was."_

_I had always been good a lying but now I don't know what had come over me. The nurse raised her eyebrows and took Katie from me. _

"_Did you apparate here?"_

"_Yes, I know that it might have made her condition worse but under the circumstances I had no choice."_

"_It may have made her condition worse."_

_She started walking away from me. I felt so bad! This is my fault. I started following her. _

"_You stay here. I will come to you with her condition as soon as possible. You should contact her family. It will be awhile."_

_Defeated, I apparated to my house and stashed the blasted magic carpet away. I had no idea how her parents were going to react. I then went to their house and knocked on the door. Her dad answered the door, his wife behind him._

"_Hello George! What are you doing here?"_

_Katie's parent had always liked me. I wonder what they are going to think when I tell them what has happened to their daughter._

"_It's Katie, sir. I was picking her up and she fell down the stairs, then a spell hit her. I don't know who cast the spells or what the spell was but she is at St. Mungo's."_

_I told them the same thing as I told the nurse. The lie came easy now._

"_Is she going to be okay?" _

_They were in worry mode now. Who wouldn't be in this situation?_

"_I don't know. We need to go there, now, though. The nurse could be back to tell us her condition any time now."_

_We all apparated and sat down in the stupid plastic chairs._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It's been two hours since that happened. I was just getting more worried by the second.

The nurse walked out.

"You may come see your daughter now. She is going to be okay. The spell cast has caused memory loss. She may not remember you."

I let her parent's go in first while I sit out here.

An hour later they came out, the saddest look on their faces, and apparated home. I walked in to the room and Katie looked so fragile.

"Katie?"

She looked up with her beautiful blue eyes. She looked so lost and confused.

"Who are you?"

My heart broke right then.

**AN: I have only 1 review!! Please review. I want to continue this story but I am really unmotivated right now. **

**Thank you, megan159**

**She is my only reviewer!**

**So please tell me what you think of my story.**

**Criticism or Suggestions, I don't care!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. Who?

The next morning I woke up in my bed with the sun streaming through my open window. It was Friday. How long have I been asleep? I roll over and glance at my alarm clock. It's nine in the morning! The shop should have been open two hours ago. I jump out of bed and quickly get dressed. I finish getting ready in the bathroom. I race down the stairs as the clock turns nine thirty. There is no time to eat so I grab the keys off the hook by the cash register and go to open up. As always there is a crowd outside the door but today's crowd is slightly different. They look annoyed and impatient. No wonder. I quickly open the door and they all hurry in grunting hellos in irritable voices. Most of them know what they want and they are lining up behind the register. I hurry as fast as I can to ring them all up to make up for the late opening. This keeps me busying from my thoughts, my thoughts of Katie confused and alone in the hospital.

The hours went by quickly and my one o'clock lunch break was soon there. Verity came back from her lunch break and took over for me. I was really hungry since I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning so I grabbed my cloak and walked outside. Spring was just creeping up on us and the day was nice. I used my cloak to keep away the last of the bitter winter winds but overall it was nice out. I walked to a little café that was down the street. I hadn't been alone for my lunch break in a while. Katie works at Gringotts and has the same lunch break as me so we usually met up for lunch.

I walked into the little café and sat down at a table by the window. It was busy and I knew I would be waiting a little while until I could order. I was left to my thought while I waited for the waitress. Last night went horribly well. I had to explain to Katie that I was just a friend because she may have gotten freaked out if I told her we were dating. After awhile of making small talk, stupid things like the weather and what not, the nurse came in to tell me visitor hours were over. I said goodbye without out being able to hold her hand and tell her goodbye the proper way. The nurse took me in the hallway with a look of utter pity. I remember the words she said the made the night go well.

**FLASHBACK**

"_We have been doing some tests to figure out the spell and more depth into what may have happened."_

"_What did you figure out?"_

"_We have come to the conclusion that she must have fallen a long ways and the spell that hit her was not an accident. The spell was meant for a certain reason, whether it was meant for her or not, and when it hit her it caused her memory of the past few years to be wiped out. She remembers some things, like who her parents are and how to talk, etc. We may be able to get her memory back. If we can't then she will just have to learn things again the hard way. There is a chance though."_

"_Thank you. When can I visit again?"_

"_Tomorrow our visitor hours are nine a.m. to ten p.m."_

"_Okay. Thanks again."_

"_It's not a problem; it's what I was meant to do."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"There is a chance."

I repeated that to myself quietly. It's not what I wanted to hear but its close. I do hope she will be alright. It's my fault.

The waitress walked up then, scaring me out of my thoughts.

"Would you like your usual?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Where is Katie?"

"She is… having some complications right now."

"Alright, I will be back then."

She raised her eyebrow at me but just took the menu back and walked away.

After I ate I walked back to the shop and got to work again. The day was busy and passed by quickly. At seven I closed up the shop and walked upstairs to eat some supper. I made myself a sandwich, ate it quickly, and took a quick shower before setting off to visit Katie.

At St. Mungo's the nurse pointed me in the right direction and I walked down the hall. Her door was closed when I heard a scream coming from her room. I ran the length of the hallway and opened the door just as I saw someone in a black cloak looming over Katie. The person didn't turn around but with a loud crack was gone in an instant. Katie looked so small and scared and I rushed to comfort her when she starting sobbing. The nurse came in after me.

"What happened?"

"I heard a scream and saw someone in a black cloak looming over her and then whoever it was apparated. Was there any visitors in her before myself?"

"No, she was here by herself. That is impossible! Nobody can apparate within a patient's room."

"That's what I saw, Healer Netta."

"Mhmm."

She looked at me suspiciously before dealing with the sobbing Katie, now curled in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Come on, sweetie, let's sit over here. Tell me what happened."

Katie slowly got up and followed the Healer to the bed.

"The man… he… he… had a wand…..he wanted to… to… he almost said the spell…"

She was still sobbing and shaking. I felt helpless. All I wanted to do is make all the pain go away and to tell her it was all going to be okay.

"What spell, sweetie?"

"The spell… the bad… killing spell."

"Who was the man?"

She leaned in and whispered something to her as well. I thought I heard something about if it was me that wanted to kill her. I would never do that. I wanted to marry her! That is what I wanted. I have only been dating her for 2 months now but I grew up with her. I wanted to marry her.

"It was the man in the black cloak. He always hated me…"

She wasn't stuttering anymore but trailed off about him hating her. The Healer looked to me but I was not wearing a black cloak. She looked almost apologetic but kept her serious face on.

"Tell me about the man, sweetie. We need to know everything. It will help you get better."

I walked over and sat down in a chair. I needed to know everything about this man. He was probably the one that hurt her, the person that caused her memory loss. I will kill him.


	9. Danger

It's been a week since the incident at the hospital. Katie was doing much better. Her memory has been reappearing quickly, the nurses don't know why. All I know is that she remembers me!

Katie told the nurse and me about the man in the cloak. She didn't remember his name but she knows he has been haunting her dreams, her thoughts, and herself for the past two years. She never told anyone because he threatened her. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She is trying to remember his name but the nurse thinks her brain is withholding the information because of fear.

The day after she told us I went to the Aurors office and told them everything about this man that I knew. They have Katie on guard at the hospital until she is released. I hope she is released soon. She could stay with me, I would protect her. I want this man found soon, if only she could remember his name.

I have been with Katie every day since a week ago. Most of the time she is sleeping or in therapy but when she has the chance we sit in her room and talk. Her parents come by sometimes and that is when I leave to check on the shop or get a bite to eat. I have hired some extra help until Katie is better. I don't want to leave it but I have to be with the ones I love.

Love.

It's a strange word. Something maybe I am not worthy of. Does she love me back is the question. I care about her, I love her and I want to be with her. Fear is another thing that strikes me. I am so glad of the progress she has made, but how much longer will it take? I fear for her health and for her safety.

As I walked back into the room from lunch I noticed something odd. The room was empty. All of the flowers and things were gone. There was no nurse, no Auror, her parent's where gone.

The worst thing I noticed, as my heart stopped beating and fear settled in, was Katie was gone. I tried to calm down, after all she was probably just in therapy or maybe they were having her take some more tests. I knew she was much better, her memory was almost all back besides one key thing, the man's name, so I know they wouldn't have release her. Especially without informing me, I am the one who's is always with her. Her parents come off and on but not too often. When they do come they don't stay long. I wonder why… I will have to ask her about that. If I find her.

With that in mind I raced down the hall to the room she has therapy in, it was empty besides the doctor. I then went to another room which was empty as well. So she wasn't in therapy or taking tests. Her room is completely empty of her and her things. Where could she be? Not in the cafeteria. She wasn't in the bathroom either. I didn't check of course, I asked a nurse too. As I was walking back to her room I saw her nurse go into it.

Well she must know. I sprinted down the hall and reached her room. I walked inside but it was still how it was before. What is going on? I saw the nurse walk in so it can't be this way. I walked back outside the room and stood against the wall. As I slid to the floor in exasperation the nurse walked out. I think I needed to be admitted into the mental area of this place, I was losing it. I quickly stood up.

"Where did you come from? I have been looking everywhere for you and Katie. I just walked into this room and it was empty. What is going on here? She wasn't in therapy, or having tests, or in the cafeteria. She wasn't in the bathroom either although I didn't check, another person did. The person was a girl I swear. I am freaking out, I don't know where – "

"Calm down, sir. Everything is okay. Katie is fine, she is in her room."

"But… I went in there, it's completely empty!"

"There have been some changes in things. The Aurors are busy so they can't guard her room anymore, they have leading suspects as who the man is. They have put some charms on the room so only the nurses can get in and only I can admit people to go in."

"Can I go in to see her then?"

"We have to search you first, no wands!"

"I wouldn't do anything to her, I am here every day."

"It's just a precaution. The room is charmed so no magic can be done inside."

"Oh alright…"

I gave her my wand after she reassured me I would get it back. After being "searched" She cast a spell and I easily walked into the room full of people. Where did all these people come from? She never had many visitors before. Maybe they had just found out what happened? I did notice her parents were not there. I eventually managed to get over to Katie and leaned down to whisper, "Who are these people and why are they here?"

She laughed and replied, "These are my friends! I guess they just found out what happened and came over in a group."

I was then pushed aside by a very short girl with curly blue hair. Blue hair? And she was friends with these people?

I didn't get a chance to talk to her as the afternoon faded into evening. I needed to talk to her about her parents and if she remembered anything else. I also wanted to know what happened after I had left for lunch that afternoon. More and more of her "friends" eventually left in pairs. Soon there was no one in the room except me and her. The only problem was she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the hours of talking. I got up from the chair in the corner I had been sitting on and decided to get some supper and maybe a massage, I sure needed one. I was stiff and sore from sitting for so long. If magic had been permitted I would have turned the hard backed chair into a comfy recliner. I walked over to Katie and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The nurse walked in as I was leaving and she gave me my wand back. I walked out of the room and just as a test I walked back in, it was empty.

It was around six thirty when I left the hospital; I headed home to check on the shop and how things were going. I didn't know the people I temporarily hired so I expected Verity to keep them in line. When I got back to the shop I noticed quite a line leading out the shop. I managed to get inside as the kids forming the line recognized me. Did Hogwarts let the kids come into town today?

I was shocked as to what I found walking into the doors.


End file.
